SUN FROM HEAVEN
by LyaxueSiBum
Summary: Akhir musim semi, sakura, alunan nada yang indah, mahkota bunga adalah beberapa hal yang mengingatkanku padamu. Bersama matahari dan angin kau selalu menemaniku hingga akhir hidupku. /bad summary/ SiBum pair/ #SBLD2013


**SUN FOR HEAVEN**

**Summary : Akhir musim semi, sakura, alunan nada yang indah, mahkota bunga adalah beberapa hal yang mengingatkanku padamu. Bersama matahari dan angin kau selalu menemaniku hingga akhir hidupku.**

Disclaimer:: God own the cast and I'm own the plot :)

**Pair:: S**i**B**um

**Genre:: **Romance & Agts

**Warnings:: GS**,** OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Alur membosankan, Bikin bingung,Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Dedicated for _****_SiBum Days Love (SBDL 2013)_**

**_and all of SiBum Shipper_**

**_Theme:: SUN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

"Shin ajhussi, apa sekretaris yang baru untukku sudah datang?" tanya seorang namja yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya.  
"Ne, tuan muda. Kapan anda ingin dia menemui anda?" sahut namja paru baya yang dipanggil Shin ajhussi.

Sebelumnya kita perkenalkan dulu. Namja tampan bertubuh proposional yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantornya itu bernama Choi Siwon (28th) seorang CEO muda di Choi Crop. Perusahaan yang terbesar di Korea. Namja yang mendekati sempurna.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?"  
"Apa anda ingat hari ini tanggal 15 mei tuan muda?" tanya ajhussi dan sontak membuat siwon kaget.  
"Ini tanggal 15 mei? A,..Apa,... jadwalku padat hari ini." Takut, itulah sekarang yang siwon rasakan saat menunggu jadwalnya dibacakan.  
"Aniyo tuan, saya sudah sengaja mengosongkan jadwal pagi anda untuk hari ini. Tapi maaf tuan muda saya hanya mampu mengosongkan yang pagi. Siang nanti anda harus meninjau pembangunan mall dan bertemu dengan sekretaris baru anda." Jelas Shin ajhussi  
"Gwenchana ajhussi, aku sudah senang mendapatkan kosong pagi ini, tidak seperti tahun lalu." Wajah sendu kini terlukis diwajah tampan siwon.  
"Saya tahu, tuan muda. Saya tidak mau anda sedih seperti tahun lalu. Makanya saya mengosongkan jadwal anda ini."  
"Gamsahamnida Shin ajhussi. Aku harus pergi." Seru siwon sambil membereskan berkasnya dan beranjak pergi.  
"Aku titip salam untuk uri Snowy tuan muda." Ujar Shin ajhussi saat siwon mulai menjauh "Akan ku sampaikan."

Suatu tempat

"Annyeong Snowy, aku sudah kembali. Mianhaeyo, tahun lalu aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Tapi lihatlah, aku membawakanmu mahkota bunga sakura untukmu. Kau sukakan? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." ujar Siwon sambil menahan air matanya. "Apa kau masih ingat saat kita bertemu dulu. Walau hanya sebentar, di minggu terakhir musim semi."

**Flasback 12 tahun yang lalu.**  
Siwon pov

"Eomma phallie, kita harus bertemu haraboji." ujarku sambil berlari.  
"Chakamman. Tidak perlu lari, haraboji mu tidak akan kemana-mana." sambut eomma.  
Harabojiku sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Hampir setiap hari aku mengunjunginya dan menghibur haraboji kesayanganku itu.  
"Annyeong haraboji aku datang." ujarku sambil memeluk namja tua ini.  
"Siwon-ah. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik." sambutnya lembut  
"Haraboji, aku membawa gitar kau ingin melihat kemampuanku." ujarku sambil mengambil nada. Kupetik senar gitar akustik dan kulantunkan sebuah lagu yang sudah ku latih itu. Dan tepat, semua orang memberikan tepuk tangannya seusai aku bernyanyi.  
"Itu nyanyian yang sangat bagus Siwon~ah. Suaramu yang terhebat." Puji haraboji  
"Gamsahamnida haraboji."  
"Tapi walau begitu dia harus tetap meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita kan appa." ujar eomma semangat.  
"Itu pasti, iya kan Siwon?"  
"Anyio, aku tidak tertarik dengan itu semua. Aku keluar dulu ya, mau keliling." ujarku sambil berjalan pergi sebelum mereka berbicara lebih jauh tentang masa depanku. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik dengan itu semua. Meneruskan perusahaan, meeting setiap hari, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Aiss,... Aku ingin menjadi orang yang bisa hidup bebas.

"Yak ! Bummie-ah jangan lari. Berhenti ! kembali ke kamarmu. KIBUM BERHENTI!" Teriak seorang suster mengejar seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahku tanpa melihat kedepan dan  
BRAK !  
"Aigo, pinggangku. Yha, kemana kau letakkan matamu" ocehku sambil menahan sakit karena di tindih gadis itu. "Bummiiiiiiieee" mendengar teriakan suster, yeoja itu bagun dan kembali berlari tanpa meminta maaf.  
"Ais, dasar yeoja tidak beradap. Lihat saja kalau bertemu lagi." ocehku tak berhenti

.  
Hari selanjurnya,...  
Aku kembali menjenguk haraboji. Dan saat aku akan pulang, terdengar suara dentingan piano dari salah satu kamar. Karena penasaran aku mengintip kamar yang tidak terkunci itu. Ternyata yeoja yang menabrak ku kemarinlah yang sedang memainkannya. Aku sangat kagum dengan permainan yeoja itu, tapi dia berhenti saat menyadari keberadaanku.  
"Waw ! itu sangat indah. Kau sangat berbakat." pujiku sambil memasuki kamarnya. Melihat aku masuk dia segera berlari menaiki tempat tidur.  
"Aku boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya tapi dia hanya diam dan menatapku.  
"Oh,... aku lupa, tidak sopan menanyakan nama sebelum memperkenalkan diri. Annyeonghaseyo, na neun Choi Siwon imnida." ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tapi dia tetap diam dan memalingkan mukanya. Aku benar-benar kesal dicukein seperti ini.  
"Yha, aku menanyakan namamu siapa?" ujarku lagi, tapi yeoja itu masih tetap diam.  
"Yak !, apa kau tuli atau apa kau bisu sampai tidak bisa menyebutkan namamu?" ocehku dengan sangat kesal.  
Tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Saat melihat respon yeoja itu aku membeku dan merasa bersalah. Aku kembali ke kamar haraboji.  
"Kenapa kau murung Siwon-ah?" tanya haraboji.  
"Apa haraboji kenal dengan pasien di kamar 013?" tanyaku  
"Aaaa, Namanya Kibum. Gadis itu menderita penyakit parah yang mengakibatkan dia kehilangan suaranya." Penjelasan harabojin membuatku syok dan merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu. Aku sudah membuatnya menangis karena kata-kataku.  
"Dia sakit apa?" tanyaku pelan.  
"Haraboji juga kurang tau, dia sudah sempat di rawat di Seoul. Tapi karena udara di sini lebih bersih dia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit ini." jelas haraboji.  
Lalu aku pamit pulang. Karena kamar harabojim ku no.015 saat pulang aku melewati kamar gadis itu dan dia masih menangis di pelukan salah satu suster. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya.

Hari ini, aku kembali lagi ke rumah sakit dengan membawa beberapa bunga untuk kuberikan kepada haraboji dan,...  
"Annyeong haraboji. Aku membawakan bunga untukmu." ujarku sambil meletakkan bunga itu di vas.  
"Oh, gamsahamnida cucuku. Lalu bunga yang itu mau kau berikan pada siapa.?" tanya haraboji saat melihat beberapa tangkai bunga di atas meja.  
"Ini anu,.. em,... untuk,.. eh, ini bungan yang lebih. Aku membawa banyak bunga tapi ternyata tidak muat. Lebih baik aku berikan pada orang lain saja ya." ujarku sambil berlari meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum ditanyai lagi.  
Aku berjalan ke kamar yeoja itu. Ku intip sedikit kamarnya, ternyata dia sedang melihat sesuatu di luar jendela. Aku beranikan masuk ke kamar itu.  
"Annyeonghaseyo." ujarku dan sontak membuat yeoja itu kaget dan ketakutan.  
"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf untuk kemarin karena sudah berkata kasar dan membuatmu menangis." jelasku sambil memberikan setangkai bunga matahari padanya.  
Gadis itu hanya memandangku dan tidak merespon apa-apa. "Aku mohon maafkan aku, Jeongmal mianhae. Aku sangat menyesal" ujarku lagi meyakinkannya.  
Setelah lama aku terdiam akhirnya dia mengambil bunga itu dari tanganku dan menggunakan tangannya untuk berbicara padaku.  
_'Aku memaafkanmu, aku juga minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu kemarin. Bunga ini cantik.' _untung saja aku telah belajar memahami gerakan tangan untuk orang-orang yang tidak bisa bicara.  
"Siapa namamu?" ujarku lagi untuk basa-basi. Lalu dia menunjuk papan yang tergantung di dinding yang bertuliskan Kim Kibum. "Nama yang cantik." ujarku memuji. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Saat itu wajahnya benar-benar terlihat cantik.  
"Aku harus pulang sekarang, haraboji ku juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini jadi aku akan sering kemari. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kibum-ah." pamitku dan segera melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

Setelah perkenalan kami itu, aku jadi sering, ralat, setiap hari mengunjunginya. Seperti sekarang aku kembali ke kamar Kibum dengan membawa tugas-tugas sekolahku.  
"Annyeong, Bum-ah melamun lagi eoh?." ujarku saat masuk ke kamarnya.  
Entah kenapa setiap hari aku kekamarnya, suasana kamar ini terlalu suram karena jendelanya tidak dibuka.  
"Aku sudah bilang, jangan larang suster untuk membuka jendelamu. Lihatlah keluar, matahari itu indah bummie." Ocehku sambil membuka hordengnya, kegiatan pertama yang aku lakukan jika masuk kamar ini.  
_'Tapi, matahari itu panas.'_  
"Matahari itu membawa kehidupan dan pencerahan. Rasakanlah kenikmatan tuhan yang dia berikan dari matahari. Semakin banyak kau bersyukur maka semakin mudah permintaanmu terkabul." Jelasku panjang lebar  
_'Kau berkotbah lagi pastor Choi.'_ Hei,.. dia meledekku lagi  
"Aisss,.." desisku. Ingin membalas tapi saat melihat tawa diwajahnya seketika pikiranku dan tubuhku membeku dan terus menatap wajah indahnya. Jika orang mengucapkan matahari aku yakin senyum itu yang pertama kali terbayang olehku.  
"Ahhh,... aku membawa buku tugasku kesini. Apa kau mau membantuku mengerjakannya." cepat-cepat aku mencari topik pembicaraan lain saat aku tersadar dari mengagumi wajah cantiknya.  
_'Kau harus mengerjakan sendiri jika orang lain yang mengerjakannya kau tidak akan pintar.' _  
"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku bukan mengerjakannya untukku." ocehku tidak terima.  
_'Aku tidak mau membantumu, aku akan memeriksanya saja. Benar atau tidak.'  
_"Hah, arraso. Oya, kau sekolah dimana?" tanyaku penasaran  
_'Aku sudah di daftarkan di satu sekolah. Tapi karena sakitku, aku tidak bisa sekolah.'_ ungkapnya yang tampak sedih.  
"Mian jika membuatmu sedih." ujarku menyesal _'Gwenchanna.'_  
"Lalu bagaimana kau belajar. Apa kau tidak punya teman.?" tanyaku lagi yang makin penasaran.  
_'Para suster yang mengajarkanku berbagai hal kata mereka aku jenius. Temanku hanya kamu. Selama ini suster yang selalu menjadi temanku.'_  
"Mana keluargamu?" tanyaku lagi.  
_'Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Nanti tidak selesai.'_ ungkapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ini terus berlanjut dan aku selalu datang ke kamar Kibum. Kadang memintanya memeriksa tugasku, kadang aku sedikit menggodanya dan membuatnya tersenyum. Aku sangat suka wajah memerah Kibum saat dia senang atau malu. Itu benar-benar manis.

Sudah 3 hari harabojiku keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi aku tetap mendatangi Kibum untuk menjenguknya. Hari ini aku membawakan bunga Sakura. Bunga indah yang hanya akan ada saat musim semi. Bunga yang benar-benar seperti Kibum, cantik, indah, mungil dan rapuh.  
Saat aku hendak memasuki kamarnya aku mendengar suara orang bertengkar dari kamar itu.  
"Apa saja kerjamu selama ini Hah ? sampai anak sendiri tidak kau urus. Dasar wanita tidak berguna." bentak seorang laki-laki dengan nada tinggi.  
"Aku sudah muak mengurus anak ini demi kau. Sedangkan kerjamu hanya pergi dengan perempuan-perempuan jalang itu tanpa kembali. Jadi siapa yang salah." balas seorang wanita tak mau kalah.  
"ITU ANAKMU." bentak laki-laki itu.  
"DIA BUKAN ANAKKU."  
PLAKKK.. !  
Terdengar bunyi tamparan yang cukup keras dari dalam sana. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita keluar dari kamar itu sambil menangis dan memegangi pipinya.  
Aku beranikan diri untuk mengintip kedalam kamar itu. Aku melihat seorang pria sedang melihat kearah luar, aku dapat melihat tubuhnya bergetar. Sedangkan Kibum hanya terduduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun, tatapanya kosong dan matanya benar-benar bengkak.  
Mungkin bukan saatnya aku menemuinya. Lalu aku hanya meletakkan bunga Sakura yang sangat aku sukai itu di depan kamarnya. Aku sangat sedih melihat Kibum seperti itu. Hatiku ikut merasakan penderitaannya. Jujur saja, mungkin aku sudah mulai menyukai gadis itu.

Esok harinya aku kembali ke kamar Kibum. Saat aku masuk dia hanya diam tanpa merespon apapun yang aku ucapkan. Aku melakukan berbagai cara agar dia tertawa, kudengarkan cerita lucu, bertingkah aneh sampai jungkir balik (?) di depannya tapi dia tetap diam. Sudah seharian aku berusaha membuat Kibum tersenyum walau hanya sedikit, akhirnya aku menyerah untuk hari ini dan pulang ke rumah. Saat melewati koridor rumah sakit aku bertemu suster yang sering menemani Kibum.  
"Siwon-shi." Panggil suster itu. Karena ini rumah sakit kecil jadi semua suster dan dokter di sini mengenalku yang selalu datang. "Waeyo Suster?" tanyaku heran.  
"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Ini tentang Kibum." ujar suster itu dan segera ku anggukan pertanda aku akan mendengarkannya.  
"Anak itu menderita penyakit jantung dan komplikasi ditambah lagi dia kehilangan suara akibat terlalu sering menangis dan berteriak melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Sebenarnya kibum adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan tuan Kim. Karena itu dia tidak mendapat kasih sayang oleh ibunya, dari kecil dia selalu disiksa. Karena mengetahui Kibum mengidam penyakit, kepala desa dan kepala rumah sakit memutuskan untuk merawatnya di rumah sakit ini." jelas suster itu. Mendengar semuanya aku tidak bisa berfikir apapun.  
"Sedangkan ayah Kibum berkerja di Seoul untuk biaya operasi jantung Kibum, tapi terdengar gosip dia gagal dan sekarang sedang di kejar hutang. Sejak saat kehilangan suranya Kibum tidak lagi pernah tersenyum, dia berubah menjadi gadis pemberontak. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, dia lebih sering tersenyum dan mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Jadi aku mohon Siwon, tolong terus temani Kibum." pinta suster itu sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengiyakan permintaan suster itu dan berjalan pulang.

Hari selanjutnya aku kembali menemui Kibum, dan tidak beda seperti kemarin dia tetap acuh padaku. Aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghiburnya dan hanya tersisa satu cara.  
"Bummie, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Kata orang-orang suaraku itu lumayan bagus." ujar ku memuji diri sendiri sambil cengar cengir.  
Lalu aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu, aku berharap dia bisa kembali seperti semula dengan lagu ini.

**Promise you. I want to live my life thinking about you. My heart is hot.  
What I want to tell you is that I love you.  
I always think of the memories of the brave days.  
If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no sign, don't be afraid.  
As long as we keep holding our hands, we can go anywhere.**

Sambil bernyanyi aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memasangkan mahkota bunga sakura di kepalanya dan terus bernyanyi.

**Promise you. I will live thinking about you. We are connected by our heart to heart. Promise you.  
What I want to tell you is just that I love you.  
I will promise the piece of eternity.**

Setelah lagu yang kunyanyikan selesai dan kubuka mataku, aku sudah melihatnya menangis. Reflek tubuhku bergerak memeluknya. Aku peluk erat tubuh mungil Kibum.  
"Menangislah, keluarkan semua bebanmu selama ini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." ujarku sambil tetap memeluknya.  
Setelah merasa puas kibum menghentikan tangisannya, dan kulepaskan pelukanku lalu mencium keningnya lembut.  
"Apa kau sudah merasa baik?" aku bertanya degan lembut padanya. Dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu Kibum kembali seperti biasanya. Seorang yeoja yang selalu tersenyum menggapai semuanya.

.  
"Yha, Siwon-ah kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri.? Apa kau sakit?" tanya haraboji saat melihat tingkahku.  
"Anyio, aku hanya sedang teringat pada seseorang." jawabku.  
"Nugu? Kibum ya?" tanya haraboji dan sontak membuatku kaget.  
"Hah, dari mana haraboji tau?" ujarku.  
"Suster yang mengatakannya padaku. Meraka melihat kau sering berada di kamar kibum." jelas nya. Mendengar itu aku hanya tersenyum malu. Karena aku memang sedang memikirkan Kibum.  
"Siwon~ah, ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu." ujar haraboji yang tiba-tiba serius.  
"Ada apa?" tanyaku  
"Sebenarnya ini sudah di rencanakan jauh hari tapi orangtua mu tidak sanggup mengatakannya padamu. Karena itu mereka memintaku menyampaikannya." lalu harabojim menghentikan ucapannya dan membuatku makin penasaran.  
"Dua hari lagi, kalian semua akan pindah ke Seoul." ucapan haraboji membuatku sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya.  
"Bukankah, haraboji tau aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku orang yang sangat membutuhkanku." ujarku.  
"Aku tau, tapi keluargamu juga membutuhkanmu. Kau anak yang paling tua Siwon-ah, bukankah kau pernah berkata bahwa kau akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi keluargamu di manapun mereka." ucapan haraboji membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikutinya.  
Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan masalah ini dan memikirkan kenyataan bahwa aku harus meninggalkan Kibum.

Esoknya aku kembali ke rumah sakit, seperti biasa aku membawa mahkota bunga dan bunga Sakura yang hampir habis musimnya karena ini sudah masuk musim panas. Kubuka pintu kamarnya dan dia tersenyum saat melihatku datang. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memasang wajah sedih saat di depannya. Aku tidak mau dia menangis.  
Kuletakkan bunga yang ku bawa di vas dan ku pasangkan mahkota bunga di kepalanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.  
_'Aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi.'_ pintanya.  
Dan aku mulai bernyanyi sebuah lagu tapi saat ditengah lagu air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir.

**I have died everydayWaitingfor you  
Darlin' don't be afraidI have loved you  
for a Thousand yearsI'll love you for a Thousand more.**

Melihat itu Kibum buru-buru menghapus air mata ku dengan wajah bingung.  
_'Apa yang membuatmu menangis?'_ tanya Kibum yang menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku terdiam, berat rasanya untuk mengatakan itu pada yeoja ini. _'Ada apa?'_ ungkapnya lagi.  
Akhirnya aku mengatakan semuanya, setelah mendengar itu Kibum hanya diam dan melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. "Bummie-ah." panggilku.  
_'Jangan pergi, aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi.' _ungkapnya.  
Saat itu tubuhku reflek memeluk tubuh kecil Kibum dengan erat. Ini yang aku inginkan, dia menahanku pergi. "Aku tidak akan pergi Bummie." ujarku yang tetap memeluk kibum.  
Tiba-tiba Kibum melepaskan pelukanku.  
PLAK !  
"Appo,... kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"  
_'Dasar bodoh. Aku Cuma bercanda. Jika kau tidak pergi, bagaimana keluarga dan perusahaanmu_.' ungkap Kibum lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya.  
_'Seoul juga masih Korea kan. Jadi itu tidak jauh. Kau masih bisa kesini kapan-kapan.'_ lanjutnya sambil duduk di kursi piano yang ada di ruangan itu.  
_'Sebagai kenang-kenangan aku akan memainkan satu lagu dengan piano ini.'_ ungkap nya dan mulai memainkan piano yang ada di depannya. Nada yang indah mengalir dari piano itu, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipi Kibum.  
Aku dekati tubuh itu dan aku pandang wajahnya lalu ku kecup bibir kecilnya yang lembut. Kulumat bibir itu menyalurkan rasa cinta yang sangat besar padanya. Aku sangat mencintainya.

Ku katakan semua perasaanku padanya dan berjanji akan selalu kembali menemuinya di musim semi saat bunga Sakura mekar dan membuatkan mahkota bunga yang cantik untuknya. Hingga hari dimana aku dan dia bisa terus bersama.

.

.

Minggu terakhir musim semi  
1 Tahun kemudian.

"Haraboji, bogoshipoyo. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sambil memeluk haraboji.  
"Nado bogoshipoyo Siwon-ah. Kabarku baik. Bagaimana kabar cucu kesayangan ku ini.? Katanya kau sangat sibuk dengan sekolahmu di Seoul." ujar haraboji.  
"Nde, cara belajar anak-anak Seoul memang beda. Tapi aku mulai terbiasa." jelasku  
"Baguslah kalau begitu."  
"Oya, aku pergi dulu ya." ujarku  
"Kau itu baru sampai istirahatlah dulu." ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku.  
"Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja." ujarku lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku  
"Apa kau ingin menemui Kibum?" tanya haraboji.  
"Ye." ujarku mantap. "Siwon, sebenarnya Kibum..." ucapan haraboji membuatku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa dan berlari meninggalkan haraboji.

Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa. Aku tidak tau apakah ini kenyataan atau hanya mimpi buruk. Yang kutau sekarang, aku sedang berdiri di depan batu nisan yeng bertuliskan nama Kim Kibum. Aku ingin menangis tapi entah kenapa air mataku ini seperti beku dan tidak bisa keluar. Saat melihat nama pada nisan itu, terbayang semua kenangan tentang Kibum-ku. Bagaimana dia tersenyum, tertawa, merajuk, murung, menangis dan malu. Lama aku mematung di depan pusaran Kibum sampai ada sebuah suara yang memecah semuanya  
"Siwon~ah, ternyata kau benar disini." ujar seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah suster yang selalu menemani Kibum.  
"Maafkan aku suster, aku tidak bisa menjaga Kibum. Sesuai janjiku." ujarku lirih.  
"Anio siwon~ah, sebenarnya kau sudah menjaga dan memberikan semangat pada Kibum lebih dari cukup." ujar suster itu.  
"Sebenarnya sejak Kibum umur 5 tahun, dia sudah di fonis untuk hidup sampai umur 16 tahun. Kibum sendiri juga sudah tau itu. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, waktu hidupnya tiba-tiba melebihi 17 tahun. Kau juga memberikan kebahagian di akhir hidupnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu siwon~ah." ujar suster itu, tapi aku hanya terdiam dan memandang batu nisan yang ada di depanku.  
"Sebelum dia meninggal, dia menitipkan surat ini padaku untuk diberikan padamu." lanjut suster itu lalu pergi setelah menyerahkan surat padaku.  
Kulihat surat yang ada di tanganku itu dan mulai membukanya.

Dear : My Sun (Siwon)

Annyeong, Siwonie.  
Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak berada di dekatmu lagi.  
Apa kau tau Wonnie, sebelum bertemu denganmu aku adalah yeoja yang pemurung, dingin dan pemberontak. Walau seperti itu semua orang masih tersenyum padaku dan berpura-pura baik, itu membuatku tidak percaya pada semua orang. Aku juga sudah merasa tuhan tidak ada untukku, aku benci musik, aku benci bunga, aku benci semuanya. Aku menganggap tidak ada yang berarti di dunia ini. Dan aku tidak menginginkan apapun lagi.  
Tapi saat bertemu denganmu, aku mulai memahami tidak semua orang seperti itu. Aku mulai menyukai musik, aku sangat menyukai bunga, dan aku sadar tuhan masih ada untukku karena telah mengirimmu padaku. Dan siwonie, setelah bertemu denganmu aku jadi memiliki tujuan hidup. Untuk beberapa saat, aku berusaha untuk terus hidup agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu dan melihat kesuksesanmu menjadi seorang CEO muda.  
Siwonnie mianhae,... Jeongmal Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus bersamamu dan memakai mahkota bunga yang kau buat. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi. Tapi siwonie, walaupun aku sudah tidak ada jangan berhenti untuk bernyanyi. Aku mohon berusahalah untuk hidupmu kedepan. Dan ingatlah dimanapun kamu berada dalam keadaan bagaimana pun keadaanmu, aku selalu bersamamu. Aku selalu mendampingimu didalam hatimu. Wonnie, bahagialah ne,.. Aku Mencintaimu  
Saranghaeyo, JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO YONGWONHI Choi Siwon.

From: Kim Kibum Your Snowy

.  
Setelah menbaca surat itu, air mataku mengalir deras. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di atas makam yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. "Nado saranghaeyo yongwonhi Kibum~ah." Ujarku sambil terus menangis hingga langit pun ikut menangis bersamaku. Aku sangat kehilangannya, aku kehilangan yeoja yang sangat berarti di hidupku. Yeoja yang akan abadi dalam hati dan fikiranku selamanya.  
.

.  
Flasback End

.  
Author Pov

Setelah itu siwon kembali ke Seoul dan mengubah hidupnya. Dia menjadi anak yang sangat rajin, mengikuti kelas akselerasi, lulus kuliah hanya butuh 2,5tahun. Mengejar gelar master bisnis di Amerika dalam waktu 3 tahun dan sekarang sudah menjadi CEO termuda yang sukses di Amerikan dan Korea.  
"Bummie, dulu kau mengatakan ingin melihat aku menjadi seorang CEO yang sukses. Sekarang lihatlah aku sudah menjadi sangat sukses dan perusahaan keluargaku sudah sangat besar. Kau harus bangga padaku." Seolah-olah menanggapi ucapan siwon, angin yang sangat sejuk membelai tubuh siwon. "Aku sadar sekarang, bahwa inilah takdirku chagi. Andai kau disampingku sekarang. Kebahagiaanku menjadi lengkap." Lanjut siwon dan dengan perlahan air matanya jatuh menetes pada pusaran kibum.

Because you naughty, naughty, Hey! Mr. Simple  
Because you naughty, naughty !

"Yeobseyo. Nde ajhussi?"  
**"Sebentar lagi sekrtaris barumu datang tuan." **  
"Nde, aku segera pulang." Ujarku saat menerima telpon dari Shin ajhussi.

"Bummie~ah, aku sudah harus pulang. Tahun depan aku akan kembali lagi. Sarahaeyo chagiya." ujarku sambil melangkah pergi.

.  
TING  
Suara pintu lift yang membawa siwon terbuka dan siwon langsung disambut Shin ajhussi yang memang sudah menunggunya.  
"Bagaimana kau sudah menemui Snowy?" tanya Shin ajhussi.  
"Ne, tapi kenapa ajhussi suka sekali memanggil Bummie dengan sebutan Snowy?" tanya siwon.  
"Dulu saat ajhussi melihat fotonya, dia sangat putih seperti salju jadi ajhussi panggil Snowy."  
"Ya,.. dia memang sangat putih dan cantik." Sahut siwon  
"Oya, ngomong-ngomong tentang putih, sekretarismu yang baru ini juga punya kulit seputih salju."  
"Eh,.. dia sudah datang?"  
"Ne, dia ada didalam. Silahkan masuk tuan muda." Jawab ajhussi sambil membukakan pintu ruangan untuk siwon. Dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja sedang duduk membelakangi mereka.  
"Agashi. tuan Choi sudah datang." Ujar ajhussi dan sontak membuat yeoja yang duduk tadi berdiri dan berbalik menghadap mereka  
DEG !  
Seketika siwon membeku melihat wajah yeoja yang ada dihadapannya.  
"Bummie." Ujar siwon dan hanya bisa terdengar oleh shin ajhussi yang langsung mengernyit bingung  
"Annyeonghasaeyo Tan Kibum imnida. Mulai sekarang saya sekretaris anda. Mohon kerja samanya sajangnim" ujar yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri

Siwon pov  
"Annyeonghasaeyo Tan Kibum imnida."  
Wajah itu, senyum itu, mata itu, suaranya, semuanya milik Kim Kibum. Tuhan kenapa sangat persis.  
Bummie-ah, apa kau mengirimnya untukku.  
Dan kembali aku merasakan semilir angin membelai tubuhku. 'apa itu jawabanmu? baiklah bummie, terimakasih telah mengirimkan gadis ini padaku untuk menggantikanmu.'  
Aku akan bahagia untukmu Bummie. Dan tunggu aku disana Choi Kibum.  
Aku mencintaimu dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N : HAPPY SIBUM DAYS 2013, readerdeul.  
Ini adalah hari special untuk author Lya. Karena hari ini adalah even SBLD yang dirayakan 1 tahun sekali dan hari ini juga author resmi menyatakan COMEBACK ke /prok..prok..prok/

Dan dalam rangka SBLD tahun ini kami SiBum Shipper mengadakan project Trending Topic di twitter dengan keyword **#SiBumLoveDays2013 **. Kami mengharapkan untuk semua reader yang sering berkunjung dan ngebaca ff SiBum untuk berpartisipasi dalam project ini.  
Sekali lagi kami ucapkan trima kasih.  
Don't forget your rivew ^^

Klik review now !


End file.
